Flood
by AngelMeroko
Summary: Ginny tries to commit suicide. Draco saves her. Sequel to 'Too Lost' Story behind it. Hope you like it please read R&R thanks hope ya like it!


I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes. I felt that stinging sensation far to many times... Draco Malfoy had been taunting me again, and as usual he went too far. I pushed the Entrance Hall doors open and ran out into the pouring rain.  
  
*Rain, rain on my face...*  
  
This storm had been going on for the last 5 days.  
  
*Hasn't stopped, raining for days...*  
  
I ran as fast as I could in the pouring rain, all sorts of thoughts  
flooding my mind.  
  
*My world is a flood...*  
  
I ran to the lake, I always found the lake a very peaceful place. Even in the midst of all this lightning and rain. Rain mixed with tear's flooded  
freely down my face.  
  
I looked over at the wavy surface of the lake, wavy from the 30 mph wind. At that moment I wished I knew how to swim. Though I even if I knew how to  
swim... I would probably be pulled under anyways...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Draco POV  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had just been teasing the little Weasel, and she just started crying and ran out of the castle. I had only said how her red hair made it look like  
her head was on fire. I mean I didn't mean it! I love her hair! It is a soft auburn with slight curls and a little wavy. It looked perfect! Dang it  
Draco! Why do you have to do this to her so much?  
  
I made up my mind to go after her. I began to stalk out of the dining hall  
and go into the Entrance Hall when Crabbe called to me.  
  
"Hey Draco, where ya going?"  
  
I turned around, had to think quick.  
  
"Uh...I am going to go, and see if I can annoy the weasel anymore." I said  
with a so-phony-its-pathetic smirk. Crabbe didn't notice.  
  
"Give her a good tease for me!" yelled Goyle.  
  
"Okay!" I yelled back. 'Morons...' I thought.  
  
And I slowly made my way to the Entrance Hall. She wasn't there, she must have gone outside. That was dangerous, as this storm had been going on hard for the last 5 days. I was worried. Yes! I admit it! I, Draco Malfoy, was worried about Ginny...er, I mean, Weasel. I walked out of the large front  
doors. And as I the doors were closed, I broke into a run. I saw the  
silhouette of a girl running toward the lake.  
  
'Great,' I thought. 'One of the most dangerous places for her to go during  
a rainstorm.'  
  
Suddenly I slipped in the mud.  
  
*Slowly I become one with the mud...*  
  
I cursed and got up. I had to find Ginny.  
  
~Then what? ~ Asked a voice in my head.  
  
'Aw crud, its back...'  
  
~Apologize? ~ The voice laughed. ~ Malfoys don't apologize, and you know  
it. ~  
  
'Well I am not the average Malfoy.' I told the voice.  
  
All of a sudden Ginny came into view.  
  
"Thank goodness." Draco muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ginny POV  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was crying, crying for 2 reasons. One: Because I am REALLY self-conscious  
about my hair. I am one of the only if not the only one in the ENTIRE SCHOOL with red hair. It is not a common thing in the wizarding world. So I get touchy when anyone teases me about it. Especially, Draco Malfoy. What a coincidence Reason number 2: Draco Malfoy. I was crying DRACO was the one  
teasing me. If it had been anyone else I could have just walked away without a second thought. But it WASN'T just anyone! It was Draco Malfoy!  
The boy I am secretly in love with. I want to slap myself for loving a Malfoy. For loving someone who couldn't possibly harbor the same feelings  
for me as I have for him.  
  
~No one will ever love you Ginny. ~  
  
Ah! That voice...Its back!  
  
~Give up Ginny. ~  
  
'Leave me alone!'  
  
~Give it up Ginny...Give it ALL up...including your life. ~  
  
'What?!'  
  
~If you die no one will care. ~  
  
'Your right...' Ginny thought. All color in her eyes left as her cold  
feelings of loneliness that was the voice took her over. Slowly, one step at a time she walked to the edge of the land. She was on a  
20 foot drop. Slowly she began to take the step off the cliff...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay! There is chapter one or the story behind 'Too lost' Hope you liked  
it! I will get chapter 2 out soon! Please review!!  
  
~Meroko~ 


End file.
